


May Writing Challenge 2020

by OhHelloFandoms123



Category: Marvel, Sander Sides, Sherlock (TV), Star Wars
Genre: Marvel - Freeform, Multi, Star Wars - Freeform, Writing, many other ships lmao, may - Freeform, sambucky - Freeform, scoundress, skysolo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhHelloFandoms123/pseuds/OhHelloFandoms123
Summary: Multiple prompts for the month of May. Write something new each day.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. Prompts

**MAY WRITING CHALLENGE 2020 - PROMPTS**

1\. “What the fuck were you thinking?”

2\. “I need you.

3\. “Stop lying to me.”

4\. “I don’t bite…unless you want me to.”

5\. “Why do you think you have to do everything on your own?”

6\. “You’re so hot when you’re angry.”

7\. “How do I look?” “Like my next bad decision.”

8\. “We’re in this together.”

9\. “I’m the princess, I have the crown.”

10\. “In my defense, I was left unsupervised.”

11\. “How are you still standing?”

12\. “What’s in it for me?”

13\. “You can’t honestly tell me you thought that would work.”

14\. “How could you say something like that to me?”

15\. “I never wanted this for you.”

16\. “He’s already three sheets to the wind. Let’s have a little fun.”

17\. Silence/Free Day

18\. “Let’s play a game.”

19\. “What happened to ‘Us against the world?’ Was that just bullshit too?”

20\. “God, just let me love you, you idiot!”

21\. “That tasted funny.”

22\. “Now say it like I’m actually supposed to believe it.”

23\. “We’re like Romeo and Juliet.” “Fuck Romeo and Juliet. Why choose Romeo and Juliet when Rosalind and Orlando exist?”

24\. “How much did we drink last night?”

25\. “I’m gonna ask you something and I need an honest answer.”

26\. “That whiskey has my name written all over it.”

27\. “Do you trust me?”

28\. “DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE!”

29\. “Make me.”

30\. “Last time we went out, I ended up in some random dude’s bed with you pulling splinters out of my ass. No.” “You can’t expect that to happen again, though.” “With you? Yes, yes I totally can.” 31. “You know what they say. Old habits die hard.”


	2. Day 1 | What the fuck were you thinking?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky helps Sam heal his wounds, with a bit of bonding time :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where I live it's May 1st currently and I'll write something bettwr I promise.

“What the fuck were you thinking?” He tossed the keys on the kitchen counter, watching as the remainder of blood trickled down Sam’s lip and cheek.

“You could have been killed!” Bucky cried, getting out the first aid kit hurriedly. How could Sam just run off like that? That reckless little shit. 

“I’m fine,” Sam replied, before Bucky could reach his injuries, Sam pushed Bucky's arm away. He sighed, pinning the stubborn Falcon to the couch, dabbing the antibacterial oils on his fresh scars and wounds. Sam was acting like a _complete_ idiot, a restless child not wanting to go take their vitamins. The wounds started to sting under the oil, placing a bandaid on the wounds and then checking if there were any othe swathe wounds under his shirt. 

There was a moment of silence before Bucky took away his hands and Sam looked to the floor. 

“I can’t afford to lose you,” he said finally before packing away the kit.

“I’m sorry I ran off,” Sam sighed “that was pretty reckless of me.”

“I don’t want to keep hauling my ass out to save you all the time,” Bucky chuckled lightly, kissing his forehead. Sam laughed and stroked his hair carefully.

“I’m so grateful to have you.” Sam smiled “it’s just…when Steve left…I had so much pressure on me–I felt like if I didn’t do it right, who would believe in me?” he explained, playing with his fingers.

“Shh, it’s okay, I understand.” Bucky smiled, wrapping him in a hug. "Maybe I've been hard on you," he said "I just don't want my best guy getting hurt, that's all."

They held each other, knowing it’s going to be okay. Even though with new pressures, they had each other, even with questionable decisions, they had each other's backs through thick and thin.


	3. Day 2 | I need you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Short.

“I need you.”

Three simple words that seemed more greedy, more sense of desire than what any “I love you” brings. It had many undertones to what ‘I need you’ meant. Sometimes it meant a call for help, sometimes it was desperate, begging for a chance to be touched again. 

“In what context?” Sam would ask with a smile.

“I just _need_ you,” Bucky would reply, wrapping his arms around his waist, “because I _love_ you.”

It was a strong bond that could rarely be broken. Those three words could mean an addiction, more than a craving. Can’t get enough of each other’s love, touch and feeling. It could mean a desperate cry to appreciate each other’s needs and what they want.

They need each other.

Sometimes the _I need you_ is added with a gesture, a tug of the shirt, a pull or a look. There were kisses that spoke “I love you”, there were hugs that said “thank you.” All these little moments, told each other how they needed each other.

How they can’t stand having the other one gone. The need can trail down from soft kisses from the lips to the torso, to an ecstasy of lust and longing, the need of feeling each other’s skin on skin. The softness of just lying next to each other and how their hands interlinked…

“I need you,” Sam said one morning, foreheads touching, holding each other under the blankets.

“Me too,” Bucky sighed with a smile, his hands finding his way to Sam’s.

“I want to stay like this all morning,” he said, snuggling closer to Bucky’s chest.

“I know,” he chuckled “but someone has to feed my cat.”

“ _Our_ cat.” Sam corrected, sitting up.

“Don’t go yet,” he mumbled, tugging on Sam’s shirt “you’re warm.”

“Five more minutes.” Sam replied, going back into bed.

“Mm’ exactly why I need you.” Bucky laughed, holding him tightly as Alpine meowed from the end of the hallway.


	4. Day 3 | Stop lying to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky helps Sam grieve over Steve

“Stop lying to me.” Bucky said sternly, folding his arms, leaning against the doorframe. It was around 9.34pm, he was watching Sam unpack his stuff – eyes never leaving the floor.

“About what?” Sam finally spoke, he and Bucky have been living together for a few days now.

“Steve.” He delivered that single word with no regrets. He knew that’s why Sam was more uptight and more closed in than his usual behaviour. Sam stayed silent.

“You can grieve too, you know,” Bucky said softly. He missed Sam’s smile, the way his lips tug up to a toothy grin, flashing that adorable-ass tooth gap. Sam sits on the bed, letting his body sink into the mattress before his eyes pin on Bucky’s.

“Stop leaning so dramatically on the doorframe and come sit next to me,” Sam chuckled. Bucky gave him a small smile in return, sitting down next to him, rubbing his back gently.

“You can talk,” he says every so softly to Sam. In a few minutes he watched his friend tear up and lean on his shoulder.

“Let it out, Sammy,” he said gently, stroking him lovingly.

“God…I miss him.” He mumbled.

“Me too.”

“I was his best friend for years…” he took in a breath before continuing, “and I’m happy for him. It’s just – when he handed me the shield…it was a whole other responsibility to take up.” He removed his head from Bucky’s shoulder, wiping away tears. “Then…then I looked at you. When you nodded, you confirmed…I felt like that even though we _both lost Steve,_ ” he looked Bucky in the eye and smiled “I have you.”

Bucky was almost speechless, “Sam…"

“I guess, I wasn’t sure if I felt like grieving - like I wasn’t motivated…I know with grief, it’s not something you strive for.”

“You felt like you weren’t allowed?” 

Sam nodded slowly “yeah…” his voice was shaky, unstable and glum “everything happened so fast.”

“I’m here for you. It’s going to be okay. _We’re going to be okay._ ” Bucky reassured him, Sam smiled at him, eyes locked. Bucky had some of the most beautiful, striking, blue eyes in existence. “I know,” Sam grinned, his teeth showing with that cute tooth gap. 

“I know because you’re here with me.” Sam took Bucky’s hand and they smiled at each other. “Thank you for letting me grieve, for helping me confront these feelings.” he wrapped his arms around Bucky in a sudden but comforting hug. 

They held each other there for a minute or two, it felt like an hour.

“You’re a good friend.” Sam told him, they both smiled.

“No more lies, okay? If we’re going to work together, we have to be honest,” Bucky couldn’t stop smiling now that Sam was smiling.

“Alright, it’s a deal."

It was going to be okay because they had each other. They know it.


	5. Day 4 | I don't bite unless you want me to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some OG Trilogy stuff, really sucks I'll do betterrr eeee

“I don’t bite, unless you want me too.” Leia chuckled, wrapping Han’s arm in bandages.

“Well should I trust those words, Your Highnesses?” He smiled.

Han has been getting into a lot of fights recently, Chewbacca had to pull him out of 3 bars during this week, which they are now banned from. 

From the other room, Luke was stirring up hot chocolate, ever since they went to that Catina, he’s been in love with the hot coco drink.

“Luke!” Leia called “do you have a first aid kit?”

“I thought you had it!” Luke replied, walking out from the kitchen to see Han wrapped up and Chewbacca with a bleeding lip.

“What did you get into this time?” Luke chuckled, Han laid back and sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

“A fight.”

“Well you could’ve called me, I would have saved your ass!” He grinned, sitting down and watching Leia clean up the injuries. “Are you going to drink or help?” Leia rolled her eyes at her brother. He set down his drink and helped cleaned up Chewbacca’s injury.

After that mess, they all sat there, watching Luke practice his lightsaber skills. It was fascinating to Han because at first, the Force was just a bunch of nonsense, but when he saw Luke – he believed and it was real. 

Usual afternoons will include pillow fights or watching R2 and 3PO argue the shit out of each other. Or maybe a calmer scene such as a walk or a nice conversation of their adventures, Lando usually tagging along. 

There was laughter and happiness, a never-ending friendship. A lasting bond in this galaxy that would reach out forever in the stars, binding the love and the Force, to these cherished days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh this kinda bad but Happy May the 4th!


	6. Day 5 | Why do you think you have to do everything on your own?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam confronts Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been doing this but I'll do better

“Why do you think you have to do everything on your own?” 

“I don’t.” Bucky argued.

Sam grabbed his wrist to stop him from leaving “You do.” He said sternly, he knew he was right. They were a team and should act like one. 

Although it was hard to open up to each other, working together is the first step. Bucky knew Sam was trying to protect him and he just wanted the best for Sam as well. Bucky looked up to see those sincere eyes, Sam knew him all too well. 

"You got to stop putting yourself in danger for me." Sam begged, it came out like he wanted to cry.

"Sam," he turned and grabbed his hands, he sighed "all my life – I haven't been my own. Well, for most of it...I guess that's what I'm doing. Trying to make up for time. Have some individuality when I didn't."

"You can make up for time, with me," Sam smiled "now come inside and watch a movie with me."


	7. Day 6 | You're hot when you're angry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texts between Sam and Bucky

Sam: I’m mad at you now.

Bucky: why

Sam: half of our clothing is ripped up. Because of your cat.

Bucky: Well I didn’t know she entered the laundry room.

Sam: I didn’t mention anything about the laundry room so HA!

Sam: Still mad though. Now we have to go buy new clothes.

Bucky: You’re hot when you’re angry, though.

Sam: How dare you.

Bucky: It’s a compliment.

Sam: Well I guess I know who’s buying new clothes.

Bucky: Aw, no bye-bye kiss for daddy?

Sam: Really? A Zootopia reference?

Bucky: C’mon Sammy, you are hot though.

Sam: Only when I’m angry?

Bucky: You’re smoking 24/7, Cap

Sam: Uh…

Sam: Thank you? I think.

Bucky: You don’t need to think. You are.

Sam: Alright, I’m going to bed, I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? Stay safe out there.

Bucky: Sure thing hot stuff. ;)


	8. Day 7 | How do I look? ; Like my next bad decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and Moriarty drabble

**Day 7 - How do I look? Like my next bad decision**

“How do I look?” Jim grinned, spinning around and smiling in the air.

“Like my next bad decision,” he grumbled, throwing him a shirt to put on, “don’t make me regret trusting you,” Sherlock groaned. 

Jim Moriarty was laughing, “you won’t Sherly, I pinky promise! You and I are the same, remember? The boredom?” He said, putting on the shirt.

Yes. The boredom, the sinking feeling of when their minds had nothing to do. It was almost too painful to think about. But Jim and Sherlock were different. Consulting detective and the psychopath that was entirely obsessed with him. The idea of Sherlock was so captivating, so entrancing - Jim doesn’t like being out of control, whatever these feelings were.

Feelings were something that people like them weren’t supposed to do.


	9. Day 8 | We're in this together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam helps Bucky, a drabble

**Day 8. - We’re in this together**

"We’re in this together.” Sam said, holding Bucky softly “It’s going to be okay.”

Together. Such a beautiful word with so much meaning and history. “Really?” Bucky mumbled as the bandages wrapped around his leg.

“Together,” Sam said, placing a small kiss on the wound and setting Bucky down on the bed “now get some rest, I don’t want you walking out all of a sudden. You’re injured.”

“You don’t want me to fall over?”

“I don’t want you to fall over AND get another injury.”

Bucky laid back on the pillow, “makes sense...Sammy?”

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Sam smiled, kissing his forehead gently.

“I shouldn’t have–“

“No, no,” Sam said, holding him closer “it’s okay. I’m here with you. Always.” 


	10. Day 9 | I'm the princess, I have the crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short short short drabble

**Day 9 - I’m the princess,I have the crown**

“I’m the princess!” Cried Sam “I have the crown, bitch!”

Bucky chuckled, grabbing Sam by the waist and taking him down the counter. Sam was babbling all sorts of nonsense left and right. Bucky laid him down on the couch and made sure he stayed there. He loved and hated drunk Sam. Warm like honey but have too much and you’ll get sick.


	11. Day 10 | In my defense, I was left unsupervised.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Janus bond over things.

**Day 10- In my defence I was left unsupervised**

“In my defence, I was left unsupervised.” Janus said, watching as the chess pieces toppled to the floor.

“You weren’t,” Logan said, examining a horse piece and throwing it “I was right there when it happened.”

“I don’t think you trust me.” Janus snarled, drumming his fingers against the desk. 

The air was tense "I tried to help you,” Logan said, making eye contact. “Thanks to you, both of the creative twins are having a meltdown. We can’t take care of _two dramatic twins._ ”

Janus pulled off his yellow gloves and set them on the table like they were rare diamonds. “I’m not the bad guy anymore.”

“I don’t think anyone is.” Logan mumbled “labels are useless fragments of society.”

“Fragments?” He raised his eyebrow, “like…a piece of a puzzle?”

Logan looked up, it intrigued him on how intelligent Janus could be - how he oversees things or looks too deeply. They’re just all soldiers on different sides fighting for the same reason, to help Thomas. They’re all fighting the same war with different values and meaning. He was almost sick of the bickering and the fighting.

There was a knock. The chess pieces disappeared with a snap of Janus’ fingers.

“Come in,” Logan replied.

Patton opened the door, looking a little distress “everything alright here, kiddos? Virgil is quite angry, Remus…is well, Remus and Roman - you can say he’s–“

“NO ONE CAN TELL ME OTHERWISE!” Roman cried from down the hall, his sword smashing things to pieces he started laughing “I’M NOT THE EVIL ONE!”

“Go talk to him.” Janus said, fixing his hat. Patton nodded nervously, then exiting the room. He took a breath, it’s almost unbelievable how some-what human he is from that half-snake face.“Is Thomas okay?”

“I’m sure he is,” Logan reassured, raising his hand gently, a bookshelf coming up from the ground “now, care to read with me?”

“Are you…distracting me?”

“No, I’m simply trying to treat you like the others.” Logan replied, handing him a thick textbook.

“You make them read?”

“Of course. I mean, I try to.” He chuckled, cleaning his glasses. “Do you like reading?”

“Love it,” Janus smiled.

"Looks like we have a thing in common.” Logan smiled back. Just a step to get a bigger connection.


	12. Day 11 | How are you still standing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OCs interaction, no fandom.

**Day 11 - How are you still standing?**

“How are you…still _standing?_ ” He looked at the blood on the floor and his limping body.

“Listen, Prince,” Darren groaned, holding himself up against the wall, his dark hair ruffled, messy and he felt sick, “I’m a soldier, when we get injured, we don’t have one of your…fancy servants to save your royal ass.” He cocked his gun, sweat, grime and blood smothered his face.

“Now keep going, these tunnels stretch out forever, _Your Highness_.” He grumbled bitterly, really aching for a cigarette right now. The wire fencing was small, spiky and claustrophobic. Mud covered their boots and clothes and hands as they got lower to the ground.

“Hold this,” he said, shoving the rifle in the prince’s arms. He drew out his sword and cut the wire open, scratching his arm in the process, putting his sword away he paused before looking the prince up and down. “Didn’t you have a sword?”

“I lost it hours ago, remember? Fell down that pit of acid.”

“Right,” he nodded grimly, grabbing his rifle “I guess you can go first, Your Majesty.”

“You can call me Markus, you know.” The brunette grumbled, climbing through the gap carefully. 

The two have been travelling down here for hours, trying to get to the docking bay to get on a ship and travel to whatever planet they can find.

“You still haven’t answered my question,” the prince said, leaning against the wall, watching Darren climb through. His blue eyes pinned on the soldier.

“What question?” He said, grabbing a bandage from his satchel and wrapping his hand.

“Why didn’t you kill me? We're enemies in this war. Wasn’t that your job, _hitman_?”

Darren swallowed and looked to the floor, not realising he’s not wrapping his hand properly. “I don’t know.” He looked him in the eye, then began to walk. 

Markus stopped him.

“Let me help,” he said, un-wrapping the bandage and grabbing his flask, pouring alcohol onto the wound and wrapping it properly.

“Thank you,” Darren added quietly, going ahead and through the tunnel. 

Although he knew he might regret this, fast forward a few years and he was glad he saved Prince Markus’ life. Nothing could compare to what he felt with him. Happiness, an everlasting joy from every battle he faced, Mark was the light through the window of his soul. 


End file.
